Les compagnes
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: "– Choisi bien, Amy, ajouta Charlie. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. C'est Rory ou l'aventure. Un jour, Rory partira ou alors mourra. Et tu regretteras." Amy à un choix à faire et Rose et Charlie sont là pour lui montrer la voie à prendre.
– RAMENEZ-LA !

Dean sursauta en entendant Rory Williams hurler devant lui. Il perdait son sang froid, ses membres tremblaient, ses yeux étaient froncés, ses dents serrées. Dean savait ce qu'endurait le jeune homme, il savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Perdre la personne la plus chère à son cœur n'était pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là. Et l'anglais en payait les frais.

– On va la ramener, Rory, on te le promet.

– Où est le Docteur quand on a besoin de lui, hein ?

– Bonne question, murmura Sam. On va la retrouver, avec ou sans son aide.

Rory se tourna vers les chasseurs et son regard, remplis de larmes, les fit frissonner. Non seulement il était en colère mais en plus, il n'hésiterait pas à tuer si ça pouvait servir à ramener Amy.

Cependant, il se trouvait que la jolie rousse était loin d'être perdue. En fait, elle était endormie, paisiblement, dans une chambre d'hôtel, non loin d'où se tenait la réunion entre les Winchester et son mari. Elle ignorait qu'elle était là et comment elle y était arrivée. Son sommeil était léger et elle n'était ni effrayée ni stressée. En fait, elle rêvait du TARDIS, cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant, dans lequel elle voudrait rester pour le restant de ses jours avec Rory. Mais ce dernier n'était pas là, avec elle, elle en déduisit que ce n'était pas le rêve qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant un quelconque signe de vie, mais elle semblait être seule.

Semblait, c'était bien le mot, puisqu'à peine quelques secondes après, une silhouette apparue devant la rousse et avança vers les commandes du vaisseau Gallifreyien.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Une jeune femme apparu, des cheveux aussi rouge que le sang, puis une seconde, blonde cette fois, et elle s'avancèrent vers Amy en souriant.

– On est là pour t'aider, Amy Pond, dit la première en tendant une main.

– Et pour te mettre en garde.

L'écossaise fronçant les sourcils et ne prit pas la main de l'inconnue.

– Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-elle.

– Je m'appelle Charlie Bradbury, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge.

– Et moi, je suis Rose Tyler.

– J'ai été entraîné dans une aventure avec les frères Winchester avec lesquels tu travailles.

– Et j'ai succombé au charme du Docteur bien avant toi.

Amy passa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux grands ouverts, sa respiration commençant à accélérer.

– Que me voulez-vous ?

– Nous voulons t'aider, c'est tout, dit Rose calmement. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous, nous ne sommes que dans ta tête.

– Elle a raison, continua Charlie, nous n'allons pas te faire de mal. Nous ne sommes même plus de ce monde-là.

Amy chercha un endroit où s'asseoir et aussitôt elle y pensa qu'un canapé vint prendre place derrière elle, contre une des rambardes du TARDIS. Elle mit son visage entre ses mains en espérant se réveiller, mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait endormie. Elle voulait sortir de ce cauchemar, elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion avec ces filles.

– On sait que tu dois avoir peur, mais il faut qu'on t'avertisse, expliqua la blonde en s'asseyant à côté de l'écossaise.

– M'avertir de quoi ?

– Tu gâches ta vie, murmura Charlie, le visage grave.

– Tu as un mari qui t'aime plus que tout, tu as une vie normale, tu ne risques rien en vivant simplement.

La voix de Rose transperçait les entrailles d'Amy et lui tira des larmes aux yeux. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les effacer que déjà, l'autre rousse présente prit la parole.

– Je suis morte parce que j'ai voulu d'une vie pleine d'aventures, plein de surprises, pleine d'action. Je suis morte parce que je n'ai pas su voir la chance que j'avais de vivre une vie normale. Je me suis cachée pendant des années parce que les Winchester m'ont dit que je n'avais aucune chance de retrouver une vie simple en tant que Charlie Bradbury alors que j'aurais pu le faire. Si je ne les avait pas cru, je serais encore en vie.

Amy ferma les yeux un instant tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle les leva ensuite pour voir le sourire triste de Rose.

– J'ai aimé le Docteur. Indéfiniment. J'étais prête à tout pour lui, prête à laisser tomber ma famille pour rester avec lui. Je l'avais choisi, j'avais choisi cette vie. Et il m'a brisé le cœur.

– Il vous a tant aimé, chuchota Amy.

– Il me l'a jamais avoué, reprit Rose. Il a sans doute voulu, plusieurs fois. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai perdu du temps avec lui car ce sont des souvenirs que je garderais pour toujours mais, il faut faire attention à nos choix. Et parfois, une vie pleine d'aventure n'est en rien préférable à une vie remplie d'amour et d'affection. C'est ce que tu peux avoir auprès de Rory.

– Choisi bien, Amy, ajouta Charlie. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. C'est Rory ou l'aventure. Un jour, Rory partira ou alors mourra. Et tu regretteras.

Rose se leva alors et rejoignit Charlie, debout devant une Amy dévastée.

– Ils arrivent, murmura la blonde. Prends la bonne décision, Amélia Pond.

C'est le cœur battant qu'Amy ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, elle se redressa dans le lit et reprit son souffle. La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée et elle vit apparaître Rory, l'homme qu'elle a épousé, suivit par les frères Winchester. Elle se blottit dans les bras de l'anglais, retenant chacune des larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux et fixait Dean. Elle avait une décision à prendre et le chasseur l'avait sans doute deviné. Elle enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Rory avant qu'il ne lui pose une simple question.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rory, inquiet pour la femme qu'il aimait.

– Je n'en sais rien, avoua Amy. Je t'aime, Rory.

– Moi aussi, Amy, je t'aime.

Et Amy n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et embrassa Rory avec passion.

Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble à bord de l'Impala dans le motel miteux dans lequel ils vivaient pour quelques jours. Rory demanda à Sam de l'emmener faire des courses pour qu'il puisse préparer un bon repas à sa femme qui mourait d'envie de se reposer. Elle revoyait sans cesse ces deux visages, celui de Charlie et celui de Rose, et était effrayée par l'ultimatum qu'elles lui avait posé. Mais n'avaient-elles pas dit qu'elles n'étaient plus de ce monde ? Elles ne pourront donc rien lui faire si jamais elle ne choisissait pas.

– Tout va bien ?

La voix de Dean interrompit Amy dans ses pensées. Elle hocha simplement la tête et baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

– Que s'est-il passé, là-bas ?

– Je ne sais pas, mentit Amy.

– Tu as vu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? insista le chasseur. Tu peux tout me dire, Amélia.

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage du chasseur et croisa ses yeux verts. Ce sont ces prunelles qui la firent parler.

– J'ai croisé Charlie et Rose dans un rêve.

– Charlie Bradbury et Rose Tyler ? demanda Dean, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Amy acquiesça et raconta ce qu'elles lui ont dit.

– Nous n'avons pas prit toujours les bonnes décisions, le Docteur et nous, expliqua l'homme aux cheveux blond une fois le récit d'Amy terminé. Et nous avons sûrement du sang sur les mains. Elles t'ont demandé de choisir car elles n'avaient pas prit ce temps, elles n'avaient jamais pesé le pour et contre. Elles te donnent juste la chance de le faire alors, saisi-là.

Amy espérait une autre réponse, mais elle fut surprit de son soulagement soudain. Et lorsque Rory passa de nouveau la porte de la chambre, elle sourit à Dean et partit vers lui en ouvrant les bras. Il la serra contre lui, embrassa son cou tandis qu'un grand sourire éclairait le visage de l'écossaise.

Oui, elle avait une décision à prendre. Le Docteur et les Winchester contre Rory Williams et une vie tranquille. Mais rien ne l'obligeait à prendre sa décision maintenant.


End file.
